Life
by Lyuna
Summary: A collection of Drabbles, various pairings. Enjoy the read
1. No 1

All they ever do is argue, and sometimes they get into actual fistfights, with bruises and bleeding lips and everything. So saying it comes as quite a surprise to Gakuto when Shishido suddenly has him against the lockers and is kissing the living daylights out of him would be the understatement of the century.

There he had been, just insulting Shishido's mother, in return to him muttering about bloody high-strung rich people, which led to Shishido informing Gakuto that he still looked like a girl. Gakuto had wanted to punch him so bad, but of course he had caught his fist, then calling him a weakling. And then backed him up against the lockers, growling something along the lines of "fucking tease".

But Gakuto was not complaining. It did feel nice after all, and when he had asked Yuushi about it when he had caught him kissing Atobe one day, he had said it was just another form of battling an argument out, so that made it alright. Where _had_ Shishido learned to kiss like that anyway?

-

"Unlucky…" Sengoku muttered, rubbing the growing bruise on his jaw. He had thought rooming together and all maybe would have given him better chances, though apparently he had been wrong.

Especially since, even though backing him up onto the bed had been so very easy and he was just thinking his seduction methods were finally working properly again (well, the other boy had looked like a little rabbit being attacked, but Sengoku would have made him feel _really_ good) he had ended up on the floor, nursing his face.

Maybe he should pick someone without a boyfriend next time. Ibu-kun seemed to be very possessive of Kamio.

-

For Ryou it was completely normal to love his twin very, very much.

Of course, when Sae-san had told him sneaking into the bathroom while your brother was showering, just to check if he was alright, was _not_ normal it had made him think, but in the end he came to the conclusion that he just thought so since he didn't have a brother himself.

Sneaking into Atsushi's bed at night was entirely customary as well. He couldn't have his brother become cold, besides, what if he had a nightmare and needed to be woken up and cuddled?

And when Atsushi informed him he was now going out with Mizuki, the urge to maim and mangle St. Rudolph's Manager was totally common, too. He was Ryou's dearest brother after all and needed protection from slimy pretty-boys. Jealousy, as Sae-san claimed, had nothing to do with it at all. Atsushi was just his very much beloved brother after all.

-

Akaya had always thought making friends within rival schools was a very silly idea. Buchou had claimed it would help to have connections to other teams for when they wanted to do practice matches, but Akaya though if he wanted a match it would have to be a real one, so he could crush his rivals officially – not that they were a match for him either way.

But he had still accepted when that Fudoumine kid had challenged him to a match on the street courts. Of course, that had not happened in that few words, there had been a lot of yelling and "Tachibana-san!!" involved, and he wanted to avenge his Buchou's loss or something. It had made Akaya snort.

He was met completely unprepared by the speed that kid used and how easily he was able to avoid and return the balls aimed at his face. Of course, Akaya still won and threw a couple of taunting smirks and snide remarks, but he couldn't deny that the boy had caught his interest.

Maybe mingling with other teams wasn't so bad after all.

-

Marui knew Niou lived for making other people's lives hell (maybe with the exception of Yagyuu and Yukimura-buchou).

He liked telling Akaya made-up stories about the Tooth-Fairy, Santa and the Easter Bunny. He went on his quest to hide Sanada's family stone at least once a week. He messed Yanagi's data up on a regular basis. He loved putting things into Jackal's bento that would make it taste absolutely horrid. And as for Marui himself? There didn't seem to pass even one day when he was able to live his life in peace.

That was why, when Niou told him he liked Marui like _that_ he did not believe him in the slightest. It was the reason he tried pushing the other boy away every time he cornered him and kissed him. He couldn't trust Niou, so even when they landed in bed together he still said no, and protested all through it.

Marui knew Niou wasn't to be trusted. But in the end he still somehow did.

-

Higashikata was convinced they would always be friends, even when Minami started going out with Sengoku. They were the Jimmies after all, and they weren't going to be separated by some stupid relationship.

Minami spending less and less time with him and more and more with Sengoku did not deter him in the slightest. They were best friends and all Higashikata wanted was for his best friend to be happy.

So when they finally broke up in their second year of High School, Higashikata was still there waiting and willing to support Minami all through it. They were the Jimmies after all.

-

Marui-senpai was the best. He always shared his candy with Akaya (and only with Akaya, whenever anyone else asked he would just glare at them and shoo them away) and he protected him whenever Niou-senpai was in the mood to pick on Akaya again.

Akaya doesn't want to crush Marui-senpai. He is way too nice (and plays very good tennis) and crushing him could result in Marui-senpai not liking Akaya anymore. So he never really tries to win when they have to play against each other. Sanada-fukubuchou notices, of course, and always yells at Akaya for it, but he doesn't mind as long as he can stay with Marui-senpai.

When Akaya finally can go to High School with Marui-senpai, he still shares his sweets with him, and he likes it. But Akaya likes it better when Marui-senpai has already eaten everything and he gets to taste the residues on Marui-senpai's mouth.


	2. No 2

...this is what happens when I go for a month without writing.

* * *

"I don't think that one will suit you..."

Really, red wasn't his colour… maybe some lighter pink would suit better. Though he had heard once that red went really well with black hair, but seeing it like this it just wouldn't fit. Why had he tried red anyway? He'd always thought Mizuki was more of the purple type. There had been a picture going around the schools, the other in a bright purple nightgown… perhaps he was gay after all…

Warm lips suddenly were on his own, smearing the lipstick on him. "It suits you, though."

Shinji could only blink.

-

He had always loved the rain, since that day. The soft raindrops falling on his face, washing his everything away.

Yukimura had been like the rain for him. Losing himself in the other man had been easy, he had washed over him like a warm summer storm, engulfing him, drowning him in his softness.

Only now the seasons had turned into winter, the drops into frozen snow. There was no warmth left anymore. There was no Yukimura. Never would be. Because he had left him forever. The only thing Atobe had now was the cold, the rain and his tears.

-

Ryou did not like the way Mizuki treated his brother. Because Atsushi lay in bed with the flu, and Ryou was convinced it was completely Mizuki's fault, even if his twin insisted that their manager had done nothing at all.

After all, they had gone swimming with their team, and everyone knew how easy it was to catch a cold doing that, especially if you didn't properly dry yourself off. Ryou would bet a lot that Mizuki hadn't taken care of that at all, like he himself would have.

Besides, it was only because of that stupid person that Ryou wasn't the one to get to take care of Atsushi. Instead he had to listen on the phone to his brother rambling on about how much Mizuki knew about treating a flu. Life, he concluded, was really unfair.

-

What Mizuki really liked about Atsushi being sick was the missing acid-tongued spite. The younger Kisarazu would just lie there and be content with being taken care of. And besides, when else would Atsushi let himself be touched almost all over (well, with Mizuki saying he needed to check the fever, but still).

Of course, he did get quite a lot of angry calls from Ryou, telling him to leave his brother alone, but when one of his reinforcements was ill, he naturally had to pay special attention to him.

And, he had to admit, he quite liked the interest Ryou was finally showing in him, too.

-

Losing a fight, or a game, or, well, anything, was not acceptable, in Ryou's eyes. Getting beaten did not feel nice, and even if he could not win at tennis, he could usually at least beat his opponent with words.

But Bane-san had just pretty much sealed that option away, keeping him in a vice-like grip, and kissing the living daylights out of him. And the fact that he wasn't particularly in the mood to complain about that didn't really help either.

In the end, he supposed, he wouldn't mind losing as much, when it led to things like that.


	3. No 3

_The result of a request Thread on LJ... yay xD_

* * *

It had taken a while for Saeki to get used to seeing Ryou with blond hair. He never wanted to tell him what had happened, but Atsushi had said it had been an incident involving alcohol and Mizuki being Mizuki. He didn't ask anymore after that, though he noticed Ryou flinching whenever he mentioned going out for a drink.

Not playing with the other's hair now was hard (even if Ryou kept swatting his hands away), especially since the other took special care conditioning it. He grinned.

"You know, add some curls and we could dress you up as a Barbie." Ryou's head shot up. Saeki's grin widened. "I could be your Ken."

He earned a kick into the shin for that.

-

When it is dark outside and raining Ryoga likes to run his hands through Shiraishi's hair and trail slow kisses along the other's jaw, down his neck. It's only when his hand wanders under the other's shirt that he gets stopped.

When it's snowing all Shiraishi allows him is cuddling up to him, sometimes slowly running his hand up and down the other's back, but Shiraishi never let Ryoga touch him more than that.

It's only when it's sunny outside and the window towards their garden is open that Ryoga gets what he wants, scalding touches, burning kisses that he will remember all through the days the sun doesn't shine.

Ryoga wants Shiraishi, but mostly he is content to wait.

-

"Niou-kun." Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, staring at his friend. "I hate to tell you, however, running about with scissors in your hands is not the wisest thing to do." His eyes followed the other male, swooshing back and forth, up and down the stairs.

Really, caffeine wasn't doing Niou-kun any good. He frowned as Niou jumped down the last few stairs. Who in his right mind would give the boy _scissors_ anyway? One could never know what mayhem that could create.

"Niou-kun, you are going to hurt yourself if you fall. And you do not want me to have to kiss it better, do you?"

Niou smirked. And tripped.

-

He frowned at the little piece of gold offered to him, placed neatly into a little black box. "Sae… a ring? Isn't that kind of girly?" Really, it was. The only guys he had ever seen wearing a ring were either transvestites or married, and… oh.

Saeki rolled his eyes, flicking a finger at his boyfriend's forehead. "You know, when someone proposes to you you're supposed to fall into his arms and happily cry out 'yes!' or something." Ryou really had no sense for romance at all, Saeki thought. Besides, even if it was girly, Ryou looked like one anyway.

-

"Mamushi!"

"Brainless idiot!"

"Say that to my face, bastard!"

A low hiss was to be heard, then the impact of a punch and a yelp.

"You hit like a sissy"

Another punch, this time the sound of a body hitting the ground. Kaidoh has a split lip and Momoshiro is clutching his stomach, trying not to spill his lunch.

"20 laps." Tezuka orders them, voice as calm as ever.

But they don't mind, as long as they can run together and keep insulting each other. It is better than admitting a liking anyway.

-

„Niou." He frowned and popped his bubble gum when the Trickster showed no reaction other than sucking and licking more furiously.

"Niou!" His voice got more insistent when the other started working on the drops slowly running downwards, smirk ever-present.

"Niou, that's _my_ Popsicle you are licking away there." he glared. Niou just smacked his lips and blew him a kiss.

"Explains why it's so tasty."

-

„Ne..."

A shudder runs through Saeki when elegant fingers faintly trace the light scars on his back.

"Do you remember the night I gave you those?"

And eyeless smile meets his gaze as he turns around, measuring the other's words, trying to find out the hidden meaning behind them. Because Fuji never says anything meaningless.

"It's not like you to become nostalgic." he finally replies, carefully.

Of course he remembers. It was a mistake, that night. He had drunk too much, or maybe they both had, but he knows that back then he didn't care, with Fuji's mouth covering his own, his nails scratching over his back as they got lost in pleasure.

Fuji's smile becomes wider.

"Maybe I want to repeat history, though."

-

Dear Diary,

Today I caught Akaya trying to steal the Family Stone. I am sure Niou set him up for that, though I have no proof.  
I wanted to slap him, but he ducked and I hit Yukimura instead. Tarundoru, myself.  
…Yukimura asked me over tonight, I am sure it will be for repenting.

Farewell, dear Diary.

Dear Diary,

He made me repent alright. My backside hurts.

Sanada.

-

Oshitari was staring again. Keigo could practically _feel_ the other's gaze on his back, and it was, as usual, highly unnerving. He turned, and indeed Oshitari's eyes were fixed on him, ever-present smirk in place.

"Ore-sama knows he is incredibly interesting, Oshitari. However, I would prefer not having you constantly stare at me, ahn."

If anything the smirk widened, eyes twinkling slightly wicked.

"Maybe you should pay attention to sensei." he mouthed, pushing up his glasses to hide his grin as Atobe was reprimanded to follow the lecture, not flirt with other students.

As much as Yuushi liked watching Atobe, sometimes getting his back view was far more interesting.

-

Shishido would never admit to it, but he really likes listening to Choutaroh playing the violin. When he is angry it soothes him, when he is upset it gives him comfort, and when he is fine it makes him think of Choutaroh, which is always good.

But admitting that would be really lame (because he is a cool senpai after all), so he always just sits outside of the music room when Choutaroh practices, and listens, always listens, so Choutaroh won't find out.

Choutaroh does, of course, know, but he doesn't want to embarrass Shishido-senpai. So he always just plays extra loud and pretty when he knows senpai is listening.

-

A slap resounds through the area, heads are being turned towards them, but An does not really care.

"Pervert!" she screeches, advancing towards the boy in front of her, fists pummelling against his chest (because she has trouble reaching higher).

He tries to catch her arms, failing as she wiggles around too much. He cheek hurts from the slap, and his ears are hurting, too, because An has gone about three octaves higher than usual while screaming at him.

He frowns and pops a bubble. Maybe asking her out verbally hadn't been such a good idea, Marui thinks, as he bends down (narrowly avoiding her fist) and plants a light kiss on her lips, if only to get her to shut up.

He is delighted, though, when her eyes widen, at first, but she then starts responding, to him, probably not out to kill him anymore.

A good thing he did that, Marui thinks. He truly is a tensai.

-

The first thing Atsushi noticed when entering their room was Shinya sitting in a pile of photos. The second thing was that it were _his_ photos. The third thing was, that he was staring, open-mouthed, at a picture of Ryou and himself, on the beach last summer. He frowned, absentmindedly playing with his ribbon.

"Something wrong with the photo?" Though he wouldn't know what, neither of them had even looked weirdly at the camera at that time, if he recalled correctly.

"Tsushi dane!" Shinya's head had shot up at the sound of the younger twin's voice. "You know, your brother is hot dane!"

Atsushi had to suppress a snicker at that. "So essentially you're saying I'm hot, right?"

Shinya's deep-red blush was all the answer he needed.


End file.
